1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer programs and systems for recording and processing data relating to consumer credit or debit card transactions with vendors who award bonus credits to such consumers.
2. Description of Related Art
Without acknowledging the same to be "prior art" within the meaning of the Patent Act, Applicant is aware only of (1) the patents cited during the examination of this application and (2) has seen advertisements for certain credit card programs--which Applicant believes were not developed until well after the present invention--whereby a certain credit card company "ties in" to a single airline. With respect to the latter, Applicant is unaware that such programs involve a system whereby the credit card company records the "Frequent Flyer" credits (or other bonus credits) offered by the airline, etc. or that any credit card company has developed any system of recording and processing bonus credits from a plurality of vendors for each card holder.